worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Kalecgos
Azshara | status = Mortal, Eternal (formerly), Active | relatives = Betrothed to Tyrygosa, loved Anveena, currently in love with Jaina Proudmoore. | instance = Sunwell Plateau }} Kalecgos is one of the few surviving blue dragons, a former servant of the great Aspect Malygos, and the current aspect of magic and ruler of the Blue dragonflight. He disguises himself as a half-elf, calling himself Kalec. Due to the blues being most in tune with magic of all the aspects, Kalec has the powers of a sorcerer and the strength of a warrior. After the Nexus War, Kalecgos seems to have become some kind of an advisor to the Wyrmrest Accordhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_N62ERbOOsg. Him being a blue dragon, that is a unique trait given the rest of the dragonflights were at war with the blue flight. History The Sunwell Kalecgos was a youngster of the blue flight, sent as an investigator by Malygos to Quel'Thalas to locate what appeared to be residual energies from the Sunwell, believed to have been destroyed by the Scourge some time before. What he found - after being severely injured by the dwarven dragon hunter Harkyn Grymstone and his band - was a strange young human named Anveena Teague, who lived with her parents outside Tarren Mill. As they evaded Harkyn's band of hunters as well as the occasional agent of the Scourge, Kalec and Anveena teamed up with Kalec's intended mate, Tyrygosa, and the human paladin Jorad Mace. While in Tarren Mill, they were confronted by the Scourge led by the elven traitor Dar'Khan Drathir, who sought the power of the Sunwell for himself. He believed it may have been the dragonling Raac, hatched from an egg found in the ruins of Anveena's home, but later events prove this false. While seeking a way to remove Dar'Khan's enchanted collars from around his neck (which trapped him in humanoid form) and Anveena's, Kalec travelled to the Hinterlands - and in the process, battling the forces of both the Scourge and the Forsaken Baron Valimar Mordis - and it was there that he discovered that Anveena possessed great power, demonstrated by saving him from a potentially fatal fall from the cliffs below the Baron's castle. As she was trying to slow Kalec's fall, Anveena was captured by Dar'Khan, and taken to Quel'Thalas. Kalec, Tyri and Jorad gave chase, travelling to the ruined elven kingdom themselves and first being captured, then aided, by Lor'themar Theron, his lieutenant Halduron Brightwing, and their band of rangers. Kalec discovered that Anveena was in fact the avatar of the Sunwell, and aided in the final battle that led to Dar'Khan's defeat. Afterwards, the previously-enslaved Korialstrasz - Prime Consort to Alexstrasza, the red Aspect - explained that he had created the illusion that was Anveena, in order to prevent the Scourge from obtaining her power. When Lor'themar pledged himself to keeping Anveena safe, Kalec decided to remain behind as well as her protector. It is heavily implied that Kalec and Anveena became romantically involved shortly thereafter. Kalecgos, true to his word, remained Anveena's protector while she assisted the Blood Elves in the reconstruction of their homeland. Not long after however the traitorious Prince Kael'thas, fresh from his defeat in Tempest Keep, suddenly reappears in Quel'thalas, along with the forces of the Burning Legion. Before Kalec can react, the legion captures Anveena, hoping to use her to bring their master, the demonlord Kil'jaeden, to Azeroth. Kalecgos, along with his companion Madrigosa, attempt to foil Kil'jaeden's plans, but in the process Kalecgos becomes possessed by the dreadlord Sathrovarr the Corruptor. Sunwell Plateau In the Sunwell Plateau raid, the encounter with Kalecgos is on two fronts, literally. The "Physical" front is the one players engage the blue dragon head on, in the physical world, but soon after encountering Kalecgos, portals open up to a much darker, spiritual world called the Inner Veil, where you find that the half-elf form of Kalecgos is battling against Sathrovarr the Corruptor. To complete this encounter, players must simultaneously aid Kalec in killing Sathrovarr the Corruptor, while subdueing Kalecgos' dragon form, in order to set him free. Kalecgos later aids players in the fight against Kil'jaeden, where Anveena sacrifices herself to keep the demonlord from breaking through to Azeroth. Grim Batol and after Following the loss of Anveena, Kalec became brooding and depressed, finally being sent away from the Nexus on an errand to investigate Grim Batol after starting more than one fight with his fellow blues. Kalecgos was not only upset by losing Anveena, but also by his lord Malygos's more recent stance on mortals and their handling of magic, one he appears to disagree with. At Grim Batol, Kalecgos encountered the red dragon Korialstrasz. At first, Kalec's attitude towards the consort of Alexstrasza was bitter and antagonistic; he blamed Krasus for his constant interference, and particularly for giving Anveena the illusion of life knowing how it would end.Night of the Dragon, 96-97 In Grim Batol's halls, Kalec and Krasus discovered the black dragon Sintharia, now known as Sinestra, creating a new flight of dragons. Working together, oftentimes begrudingly, the two dragons with the assistance of Rhonin, Vereesa Windrunner, Rom, the draenei priestess Iridi, and the nether dragon Zzeraku, they overcame Sintharia and her creation, the twilight dragon Dargonax. Iridi perished in the final battle, and Kalec took it upon himself to return her body to Outland. When asked by Krasus if Malygos would allow him to go to Outland, Kalec replied that - permitted or not - he was going anyway; to see Outland once more was Iridi's dying wish, and she deserved to be buried there. It is not known where Kalecgos went after that, nor the stance he takes during the Nexus War. However, it is likely he chose to not follow Malygos' orders - his distaste for the Aspect's decision to purge all mortal spellcasters was made clear to Korialstrasz.Night of the Dragon, 163 Forging of Quel'Delar Kalecgos, now the ambassador of the blue dragonflight to the Wyrmrest Accord, appears in Alexstrasza's chamber in Wyrmrest Temple in Patch 3.3.0, standing next to Lord Itharius. During the quest , one of the quests to restore Quel'Delar, Kalec steps forward as Krasus speaks to the player. Kalec questions the wisdom of reforging the blade, feeling that the mortals would not be powerful enough to wield it, and remembering that powerful weapons crafted by dragonkind had been turned against dragonkind in the past. He pledges not to interfere if the mortals reforge the blade, but warns that he will keep a close watch. Cataclysm Kalec is located at Bilgewater Harbor in Azshara, fearing that the death of Malygos is a sign of weakness on the part of the blue dragonflight, and that Deathwing will send agents to assassinate the remainder of the flight. This holds true as the black dragonflight has invaded Azshara to hunt down Azuregos. Kalec and Azuregos help low level Horde players to repel the invasion.Cataclysm Lore Details - World of Raids Forums Moreover it has been officially confirmed by Chris Metzen at BlizzCon 2010 that later in the Cataclysm expansion Kalecgos will become the new Blue Aspect. Apparently "Just in time." BlizzCon 2010 Kalecgos becomes the new Blue Aspect when an astronomical event called the "Embrace", where both of Azeroth's moons come in perfect alignment, takes place when observing with the rest of his flight at the Nexus. This happens just in time as Arygos, now working with the Twilight's Hammer, realises he will not become the Blue Aspect and calls for the twilight dragons for battle. Kalecgos's new found powers proved too strong for the twilight dragons, which caused the twilight dragons to retreat. Kalecgos, knowing he and his blue flight had the advantage, gave pursuit to the twlight dragons and chased them back to their newly found base, Wyrmrest Temple, where Kalecgos was met in battle by a very strong chromatic dragon called Chromatus. This newly created abomination proved too powerful even for the newly empowered Blue Aspect and his blue flight and sent them fleeing back to the Nexus. Kalecgos' next battle would be along side not only his own flight, but the red and green including their Aspects Alextrasza and Ysera. The three Aspects led an assault at the Twilight's Hammer cult, specifically Chromatus. However Chromatus was too powerful even with the combined attacks of the three aspects, they would have surely died if Nozdormu and his flight had not shown up and ordered a retreat. With the little time they had, the four aspects joined hands with Thrall as he led a ritual to combine the essences of the aspects, Thrall taking place as the earth-warder. The four aspects with their new found power breathed white-gold flames at Chromatus and defeated him.Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects Quests ;Azshara * * * * ;Magisters' Terrace He also provides the quest providing attunement to heroic Magisters' Terrace. The quest chain is available at reputation with the Shattered Sun Offensive. * * ;Involved in (Icecrown) * Removed quests * Gallery File:Sunwell1Cover.jpg|Kalecgos and Anveena on the manga cover. File:Kalec halfelf.jpg|In his half-elf guise. File:Kalec dragon.jpg|In his true form. File:Kalecgos Dragon Form.jpg|Kalecgos in WoW. File:Kalec in Bilgewater Harbor.jpg|Kalecgos in Bilgewater Harbor. Quotes .]] (Inside Magisters' Terrace:) :Do not be frightened, . Our ends are the same. Who are you? :I am Kalecgos, of the Blue Dragonflight. I have watched over the nascent powers of the Sunwell for some time, but now I see that its terrible power could usher in the end of our world! What can we do to assist you? :Defeating Kael'thas is a task worthy of your undivided attention. :Beyond that, if you are capable of organizing an army, there are many wrongs in the Sunwell to be addressed. :Perhaps we shall meet again there. What brings you to the Sunwell? :A friend and I have come to rescue a young human woman from the clutches of the Legionlord, Kil'jaeden and his vile minions. :We've discovered that Kael'thas is trying to summon Kil'jaeden from the depths of the Sunwell itself. :For the sake of this world - this cannot come to pass! I am committed to seeing that it does not. You're not alone here? :Madrigosa accompanied me on this journey, but we have become separated in the Sunwell. May fate keep her safe. What would Kil'jaeden want with a mortal woman? :Anveena is no mere mortal, . Those who recognize her true nature stop at nothing to possess her. She once rescued me, and now I intend to return the favor. Notes *An epic off-hand item called the may be purchased in Shattrath City for ( ). It is shaped like the head of a blue dragon. *Kalecgos is also referenced to by Arcanist Vandril in Tranquillien. Apparently the town is awaiting word from him. Interestingly, Vandril calls him 'Kalecgos', rather than 'Kalec', his half-elf alias; specifically, Vandril says, "At this rate I'm going to pace a rut into the road. I hope the messenger from Kalecgos arrives soon." Media Video References Patches and hotfixes External links fr:Kalecgos Kategooria:Blue dragons Kategooria:Magisters' Terrace Kategooria:Quest givers Kategooria:Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy characters Kategooria:World of Warcraft: Night of the Dragon characters Kategooria:Warcraft: Legends characters Kategooria:Unique models Kategooria:Azshara NPCs